


Strange Love and Hidden Madness

by Halt3Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Love, Other, Separations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halt3Rose/pseuds/Halt3Rose
Summary: Harry and Ginny broke up.Harry is staying at Percy's house.Percy and Harry are a little crazy, can they fall in love with each other?Hidden ones are revealed.Harry won't stay at Percy's house any longer.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Percy Weasley
Kudos: 3





	Strange Love and Hidden Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there.I hope you like the story.My name is Gül."Gül" means Rose.You can call me Rose.I am Turkish but I wrote in English.I apologize if I have typos.Good reading.

Harry and Ginny had separated because Harry had noticed that he felt more attracted to boys than girls, and there was no spark between them and Ginny.Harry had kindly told Ginny that they couldn't date him, but Ginny couldn't accept them and started yelling.After the war, the entire Weasley family, except Percy, Bill, Charlie, and Harry, Hermione, remained in the hollow.Harry could not take it any longer so he started coming out of the cavity quickly, Ginny shouting after him to come back, and everyone had come to see what had happened.Despite all of Ginny's shouts, Harry had come out of the cave and disappeared in body.Harry was implanted in the ministry and was just wandering now.Percy Weasley encountered Harry on his way home.Percy had refused to stay in the caves after the war, however, because he could not forgive himself.

-Harry what are you doing? (Percy)

When Harry looked up, he noticed Percy.Percy was a few centimeters taller than Harry.

-I broke up with Ginny and cavity-(Harry)

-I understand you, wouldn't you want to stay in my house?(Percy)

Harry was looking at Percy in surprise.Percy blushed.

\- Sorry to interrupt and of course you can stay at my house if you want.(Percy)

-It wouldn't be a problem for me to stay in your house, but would you mind if I stay in your house?(Harry)

-Of course not, you can stay in your house as long as you want.(Percy)

-It is my pleasure to just stay in your house for a few days but only a few days.(Harry)

-Hold my arm. (Percy)

Percy spoke again as Harry glared at Percy.

-We'll be appropriated in my house (Percy)

Percy extended his arm and Harry grabbed Percy's arm.They hatched into Percy's house.

-Here is my home (Percy)

Because Harry hadn't come to Percy's house before, he began to investigate.When Percy realized that Harry was examining the house, he gave a small smile and started talking.

-I'll show you the house. (Percy)

Harry blushed and started following Percy.The house was neat and elegant.Harry's house was tied up.The house was mostly green and orange, and there were five bedrooms in a way that Harry couldn't understand.

-5 bedrooms?(Harry)

-I'm obviously used to living at home a lot of people and for no reason ... you know  
* blushing *(Percy)

-I understand you. (Harry)

Harry hugged Percy.Percy did not know what to do with surprise, but he put his arms on Harry's back.Percy didn't like physical contact with people, but Percy felt good.Percy showed Harry the room he would stay in.They sat in the living room and there was an uncomfortable silence for a while.

-You know you can stay in cavity all the time (Harry)

-I don't think they will welcome me.Fred was nearly dead and you know ...(Percy)

(Author: Fred lives.)

-I understand ... They always let you stay in cavity and they forgive you.Give yourself some time.(Harry)

-Thank you Harry. (Percy)

-You don't need to thank you. (Harry)

-I apologize to you for what happened in the past (Percy)

-I apologize for not thinking well about you.(Harry)

Percy and Harry got along really well and it's been two days a week.While Percy was asleep, Harry entered to say he was preparing breakfast.As he was going to wake Percy, he saw Percy's glasses and took them to joke.Looking closely at the glasses, he realized that they were just soothing glasses.Percy was awake, I guess Harry wasn't as quiet as he thought.

-Harry what are you doing? (Percy)

-I came to wake you up to say the breakfast was ready.Why are you wearing relaxing glasses?(Harry)

-I love to wear glasses and because I read so many books ...(Percy)

-I understand that you like to wear glasses, but you should wear more colorful glasses.(Harry)

-What? (Percy

-For example, you should wear cute pink glasses. (Harry)

-I'm not going anywhere with wizards to buy some pink glasses. (Percy)

-Muggle optician? (Harry)

They had gone to a muggle optician, and it was difficult for Percy and Harry to find the optician.Anyway, you can now tell that Percy and Harry have eyeglasses collections.They had just gone to buy pink soothing glasses, but who could say Percy loved them so much?

(Author: I love wearing glasses and I wear relaxing glasses.Did I mention that my hair is dyed in rainbow colors in the name of lesbians?I dyed my hair in rainbow colors, as it is forbidden to wear clothes with rainbows in my country.)

Percy and Harry had begun to get along very well.Looking at Cavity, Ginny couldn't believe that the person she had been in love with for years was gay and was shouting that she would return.Harry had been staying at Percy's house for two weeks, and they were both happy.

Harry had walked into Percy's room again, and this time he had gone in because he was wondering what was in his room.She had looked everywhere and then noticed skirts in her closet and other women's clothes, but frankly Harry thought the clothes weren't gender.

-Harry you should stop entering my room now. (Percy)

-Have mercy, I'm mortal (Harry)

-Harry, I'm mortal too, and don't grab my clothes. (Percy)

Percy, I want to wear a skirt too. * Puppy stare * (Harry)

What were they doing now?They both wore skirts and were afraid of strange photographs.

\- If the witches saw his chosen one, he would be out of heart. (Harry)

Can you imagine my parents seeing me? (Percy)

They both started laughing.Two weeks extended to a month, and they had forgotten the days.Percy and Harry were going back and forth to their business and didn't tell anyone about Harry's whereabouts or Percy's secrets.

-Mom calling cavity to dinner, you wanna come too? (Percy)

-I don't know if they would welcome me. (Harry)

-They will welcome you because they love you.You know, Ginny has always been obsessed with you but she will get it.(Percy)

It was like the glasses and the skirt case, and this time they were waiting at the cavity's door.

-I knock on the door and you talk.(Harry)

-You are cheating. (Percy

Percy's words were in vain because Harry had knocked on the door and quickly backed out.

(Author: I talked about me with my friend here, I knock on the door and my friend talks.)

-Percy. (Molly)

Molly hugged Percy tightly and then noticed Harry.

-Harry. * Surprised * (Molly)

Molly hugged Harry tightly.

-Surprise, me. (Harry)

-Harry, I'm glad you came, but you two?(Molly)

Now Percy and Harry were fighting "You will explain.".

-I've been staying at Percy's house for a month. (Harry)

Yeah she's been staying at my house for a month (Percy)

-I was surprised ... Come in. * Smiling * (Molly)

Percy and Harry walked in. Everyone was confused and curious.

-Harry has been staying at Percy's house for a month. (Molly)

-Are you staying with Percy? (George)

-So sad. (Fred)

-You can stay with us in Cavity. (George)

-Living with Percy is good and fun. (Harry)

Harry briefly thought about the food wars they had with Percy and the house from the cushion.

-Living with Percy? (Fred)

-Wonder why you haven't found yourself another home to stay by now? (Hermione)

Percy and Harry turned to each other and started looking. Harry realized that he was in love with Percy, and Percy realized that he was in love with Harry. It was as if his memories were flying in the air. Percy and Harry started blushing.

-There is no particular reason. (Harry)

-Are you sure? (Molly)

-It has nothing to do with love. (Percy)

-We didn't say love. (Ron)

-We didn't do fun things, like we didn't make a house out of mattresses. (Harry)

-What are they talking about bro? (Fred)

-Could they be crazy? (George)

Because George and Fred had spoken quietly, no one else heard.

-We didn't have a cushion war either. (Percy)

Percy and Harry did not perceive anything called except each other. Their brains were like corn and burst as they warmed.

-We didn't have a food fight either. (Harry)

-Respect for the food! (Ron)

-We wore skirts and didn't take pictures. (Percy)

-What? (Bill)

-We didn't go to the Muggle optician to buy relaxing glasses. (Harry)

-I thought your eyes were broken. (Arthur)

-Arthur how you don't know, you went to buy glasses together. (Molly)

-Muggler was great. (Arthur)

-We didn't gossip. (Percy)

-It's wrong to gossip. (Hermione)

\- Aren't you gossiping? (Ron)

Hermione didn't answer.

-We haven't done anything. (Harry)

-We are completely innocent. (Percy)

Everyone was looking at Percy and Harry in a strange way now.

-What could we have done? Nothing. (Harry)

-Don't lie Harry we made a house out of a cushion and it was my great idea. (Percy)

The strange glances began to turn into confused glances.

-You don't lie. It was your idea to have a minder war. (Harry)

-Whose idea was it to have a food war?Your. (Percy)

-How about the topic of gossip! (Harry)

-It was nobody's idea to gossip, admit it, but the glasses and the skirt were yours! (Percy)

-You were gossiping, didn't you? (Ron)

Hermione didn't answer.

-Admit it. You were wearing soothing glasses and skirts were in your closet! (Harry)

After finding out the skirts were in Percy's closet, they stopped talking.

-These ideas wouldn't have come up if you hadn't entered my room! (Percy)

-I came here to let you know I was making breakfast! (Harry)

-The next day you walked into the bathroom to say you were making breakfast, and I was in the bathroom because I was taking a shower! (Percy)

Everyone was more surprised as if it were possible.Harry and Percy both looked at everyone, realizing what they were doing, and then turned and blushed at each other.Fred and George would start talking, but their mother's gaze silenced Fred and George.

-Do you want to explain? (Molly)

-We came to eat. (Percy)

-There is a misunderstanding. (Harry)

-Harry speaks the truth. (Percy)

-We came to kiss Percy (Harry)

-What?(Percy)

-If we didn't, we did. (Harry)

Before anyone could speak, Harry started kissing Percy.Percy answered Harry's kiss.Percy and Harry blushed away from each other.

-We just came to Cavity for dinner (Harry)

11 years later, Harry and Percy were taking pictures with the family.Teddy Remus, Molly Lyra, Lucy Nypmhadora, James Sirius, Albus Severus, Lily Luna were children of the Weasley-Potter couple and had a very happy life.

-Smile guys, I'm taking the photo (Percy)

The children smiled and Percy and Harry waved to the camera.Harry didn't stay at Percy's house because Percy's house was his home too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story.I'm shipping Harry Potter / Percy Weasley.I know the story is bad.Have a nice day.


End file.
